


All In For You

by Teengeekmess



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Complete, Friendship, Illnesses, Implied Relationships, M/M, Poison, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teengeekmess/pseuds/Teengeekmess
Summary: Minhyuk had lived his entire life inside the compound, believing that everything outside had been obliterated after the Incident. When Hyungwon starts showing signs of increased strength and speed, the compound attempts to settle him, and the boys are obligated to do something about it.or an AU set in a post-apocalyptic world with all the boys and subtle cute Minhyuk/Hyungwon moments.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I wrote my english class that was written as a Monsta X fanfic and then I just kinda switched their names- but here it is as the original fanfic lmao. Anyway, the plot is a little odd so if you guys have any questions about the logistics of this world then let me know! I'd love to hear from y'all!!

It had been the day before they left The Clan, they were all in training, messing around as Changkyun and Hoseok attempted to knock the wind out of each other and Kihyun pointed and laughed at them. One of the leaders busted in and asked to speak with Hyungwon in private. They had all shrugged it off, expecting it to be something about how great he was doing in training. 

Hyungwon was back in their dormitory a couple of hours later, it was so late that the only one who had been awake to see him walk in was Minhyuk, who had been sitting in the common area reading a book. After giving Minhyuk the slightest of acknowledgements with a head nod, he headed straight to his bed leaving Minhyuk waiting for a hug on a couch with his arms wide open. 

The next morning, the odd behaviour became even more accentuated when the usually greedy Hyungwon had refused to get out of bed to have breakfast. It wasn’t unusual for Hyungwon to not want to get out of bed so early, but this morning Kihyun had made Hyungwon’s favorite after Minhyuk had informed him of what happened the night before. Minhyuk had gone to coo him awake to no avail. 

“Minhyuk, I’m not feeling great. Can you please just get out?” he slapped Minhyuk’s hand away from his cheek curling up further into his sheets. 

“Right. Sorry, Won” he moved to stand up “I’ll get out, but just make sure to eat something later, alright? Kihyun made your favorite, wouldn’t want it to go to waste” Minhyuk shuts the door behind him. 

\----------

“He hasn’t eaten a proper meal in like 2 days Kihyun,” Minhyuk was washing up after their dinner the day after he got shooed from Hyungwon’s room “he isn’t getting any better.” 

“It’s probably just a flu or something. Or maybe all the training and shit has finally caught up to him. Did he think he could work as hard as he did everyday and not have his body retaliate?” Kihyun referred to Hyungwon’s almost hero-like behavior during training. 

Hyungwon had always been the fastest of us, the strongest of us, the smartest of us. Despite his scrawny exterior he always managed to beat the rest of our class in every race, he could beat us all in hand to hand combat, and he got the highest score in every test for every class. The rest of us were lucky to have him as a friend, he might have been the best in our class but he stayed humble and always agreed to help us study or work out. 

“That can’t be it. We’ve literally known him for all of our lives, Kihyun. He’s never been sick,” Minhyuk paused, “at least not that I remember…” 

“We’ll give it a couple more days. If he hasn’t gotten better then we’ll take him to the Hospital Wing” 

They didn’t get a couple more days. Minhyuk had been so worried about Hyungwon that he decided he would talk to Vernon, the Head of The Clan’s Academy. He had been about to push the door to the office a little wider when the rushed whispering coming from inside caused him to stop in his place. He stepped towards the side of the door and pushed his ear closer to the hinge near the wall. 

“It’ll take a while longer than it usually does, the Veneyak seems to be working a lot slower than before. This kid must be really strong” the voice belonged to the head nurse, Minhyuk knew because he had been in the infirmary about a thousand times from a minor injury while training. 

“By this time, they are usually on the verge of death. How the hell is he still breathing properly?” 

“He must be much stronger than we expected, his immune system could be helping him out a great deal more than we thought it could” 

Minhyuk couldn’t help but feel perplexed. He had never heard of Veneyak, he didn’t even know who they were talking about. 

“Well Mr. Ramirez, you better hope that Veneyak starts doing its job soon. We can’t have Hyungwon sticking around long enough for his friends to start trying to figure out what’s wrong with him” 

As soon as the last word resonated in his ear, Minhyuk turned around and walked the other way. His mouth suddenly felt like he had been chewing on cotton for the last twenty minutes, his eyes threatening to release tears. A billion explanations as to what Vernon and Mr. Ramirez could have meant flew through his brain. 

“ _ By this time, they’re usually on the verge of death” _

_ “You better hope that Veneyak starts doing its job soon.” _

_ “We can’t have Hyungwon sticking around...” _

By the time he reached the dorm room it was fairly obvious what Vernon had meant. He couldn’t formulate any other explanation other than an attempted murder. They had to leave The Clan, all of them. 

\----------

“Minhyuk we aren’t going anywhere. There’s a total of like six people outside the base, what the fuck are we going to on the Outside?” Kihyun tried to rationalize with him. 

Minhyuk had run straight to Kihyun and Hyunwoo and rambled for about half an hour about how Hyungwon was going to die because of Vernon and that they had to get out of here and hopefully someone on the Outside could help them figure out what the hell Veneyak was and how to cure it. 

“Yea bud, we can’t just leave. Hyungwon has a cold. He’s not dying” Hyunwoo didn’t believe him, that much was clear. 

Later that afternoon Minhyuk made an attempt at talking to Hyungwon about the whole dying situation, hoping he would remember anything about his encounter with Veneyak or what that even was. 

“Won…” He knocked lightly on his door 

He heard a slight groan, “Minhyuk ? Hey, you can come in” 

Minhyuk pushed the door slightly open and slipped into the dark room.

“Hey Won, I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling, love?” 

“I mean not great. My whole body still feels like it's on fire, and my brain feels like it's about to implode no matter how much fever reducer I take.” 

“And you’ve been feeling sick since that day in the training room, right?”

“Yea. I went to talk to Vernon about my progress at the Academy, and as soon as we got done talking I just felt terrible.” Minhyuk figured he didn’t remember anything but it was worth a try.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you about that… Do you remember anything happening with Vernon? Maybe something with Nurse Ramirez? Something that might explain why you’re feeling like shit all of a sudden?” 

Hyungwon stared at Minhyuk incredulously “Minhyuk what are you talking about? No, nothing happened” he let out laugh that made him wince in pain “we just talked about my scores and stuff then I left”

Minhyuk sighed, thought for around half a second about telling Hyungwon what he had heard, then went on another long rant about it. 

As soon as he was done talking Hyungwon spoke up “Minhyuk … who’s gonna believe that? I’ll be okay,” he tried to comfort Minhyuk “I promise.” 

It was only a couple hours later when Hyungwon stood up and ran to the nearest restroom, rushing past the common area the rest of them were talking in. They followed him into the restroom where they found him sat near the edge of the toilet, his hands resting on the lid, his mouth covered in the blue substance that he had seemingly thrown up. Jooheon stood directly behind him rubbing his back and with a look of disbelief at the odd colored vomit. 

“Does everyone still think it's the flu? Or are we going to start realizing that something is going on with Hyungwon ?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to the Outside wasn’t the hard part. The Clan didn’t really expect anyone to ever want to leave the base after hearing about the whole accident. Minhyuk had always expected the Outside to be this barren wasteland with no human in sight. Everything he had been told in the academy led him to believe that after the accident, the only humans to survive were those who had not been radiated and that was how the Clan formed. In summary, stepping foot Outside scared the shit out of him, but not as much as losing Hyungwon without having even tried to save him. 

The seven of them had waited until it was night time to make their move, Hoseok lugged Hyungwon on top of his wide back as they ran through The Clans huge fields of vegetables and past the gates that marked the edge of the base. 

As expected they were greeted by a lot of nothing. Dirt was all their eyes could catch, along with the occasional critter and leafy green sticking out from the ground. 

“Damn, guess we’re gonna have to keep walking” Jooheon smiled, probably trying to make sure the rest of us felt at least a little comforted. 

Minhyuk wasn’t sure how long they had been walking before they saw it, he was definitely on his third turn with Hyungwon on his back though. 

“Shit. Are those fucking people?” Changkyun was the first to speak up “There are so many of them,” he reached up to rub his face “I thought we would find like a small village, not a fucking city” 

And yea maybe Changkyun had been exaggerating by calling it a city, but there was infrastructure and movement and people, so Minhyuk was completely there with him on the sentiment.

After almost a week since the seven of them had snuck away from the base, they still hadn’t been met with much progress. They spent most of their free time looking for food in this newfound settlement, and as soon as the sun went down looking for a safe place to sleep in an empty alley or an abandoned building. Minhyuk had spent every waking minute watching Hyungwon getting weaker faster than any of them had imagined, his already tall and skinny frame looked gaunt and was a constant reminder to all of them that they had to figure out how to fix him. 

The rest of them had asked around at almost every shop in the town looking for a cure, but were left empty handed and with a rapidly dying Hyungwon. Minhyuk almost always stayed behind to take care of him, wiping his face of the sweat that accumulated almost immediately after it was gone and feeding him twice a day, which was almost always followed with a blue regurgitation. Sometimes going without eating himself to make sure that Hyungwon was properly taken care of. 

\----------

It was on their eight day there that Jooheon had finally come back with some good news. He had spoken to an old lady who had actually recognized the word Veneyak, Jooheon had been out in the settlement asking around as usual when the old woman had stopped him. 

“Veneyak is potent stuff,” she seemed to be confident about what she was talking about “it’s made from the root of a mutated flower called the Achilleas. If your friend ingested that stuff then he has less than twenty-four hours to get some of the blossom in his system” 

“He got sick about two weeks ago ma’am” the lady burst into laughter at this. 

“That is impossible. He’d be six feet under if it had been more than a day. The human body can’t take Veneyak. Impossible.” it seemed like she’d figured Jooheon was wasting her time because she turned to walk away. 

“WAIT! Ma’am!” she turned around “is it hard to find? That Achilleas stuff?” 

“All the guards carry some around. Veneyak is a common poison around here, but you won’t find the actual bloom just laying around. If you want some you’re going to have to take it from the guards.” 

Jooheon thanked her and was about to leave when she yelled back “I wouldn’t waste your time though! If it was Veneyak your friend would be dead! He’d have to be a mutant to not be!” 

“So we have to steal this flower from the guards?” Kihyun was never much of a fighter. 

Jooheon had finished telling them his whole encounter with the strange old woman, and now they all sat inside an abandoned house. Hyungwon was lying asleep with his head on Minhyuk’s lap. 

“That’s what the cooky, old lady said” Jooheon shrugged “and to be honest, we don’t really have another option do we? Hyungwon looks like he’s about to become one with God, and we haven’t had any other leads.” 

“I think Hoseokand Hyunwoo should be the ones to break it down with the guards. They have the brawn, and if we’re gonna get fucking Megara over here,” Changkyun nodded his head towards the sleeping Hyungwon “to get back his soul, we’re gonna have to jump in with Hades” nobody laughed at his Hercules reference. 

“Right. So we’re gonna have to kick some weird settlement guard ass” 

“No Changkyun, you’re gonna be doing approximately none of the ass kicking” 

It didn’t take long for them to find the nearest guard, they were littered everywhere around the settlement mostly there to keep watch it seemed. Minhyuk had gone along with them in case anything went wrong. They were going to try to politely ask for the flower first, before resorting to any kind of violence. 

“Excuse me, sir” Hyunwoo had walked up to a guard clad in a simple black uniform. The guard didn’t react. 

“We heard that you might have the flower that could cure my friend,” he tried again “yea, he kinda got poisoned with Veneyak, which apparently can only be cured with the Achilleas you have on you. So we were-” 

The guard finally looked him in the eyes, “listen kid, I can’t give this to you. We’re not allowed to give it to anyone who doesn’t have a registration to be here. And by the looks of it” the guard looked him up and down, “you don’t.” 

“My friend is dying. We’re gonna need it…..sir.” 

“Your friend is going to have to find it elsewhere” 

“I really didn’t want to do this” he let out a big breath then yelled “Cody!” 

Hoseokthrew the first punch. The guard probably hadn’t braced himself because it seemed to really throw him off balance. As he tried to gain his footing, Hyunwoo swung at him from the other side. This time swiping his foot under his legs and pushing his forearm against the guards chest as he slammed him against the pavement and began to punch his face a couple more times. 

“Sorry sir, we just really need this flower. If my friend dies, I won’t just lose him” 

The guard laid on the group motionless and was about to say something when Hoseokcreeped up behind them and searched through his pockets. As soon as he had his grip on the flower, he tapped Hyunwoo’s shoulder. 

“I got it, let’s go” 

They ran past the guards body, and into the corner they knew Minhyuk was watching them from. 

“We took him down pretty easily. I wonder who trains these guys,” Hoseoklaughed. 

“Let’s go, we have a flower to shove into Hyungwon’s mouth” Minhyuk pushed them. 

When they got back to the abandoned house Kihyun had shoved Hyungwon into the tub, his temperature had spiked so much that he had resolutely placed him in an ice bath. His breath was almost nonexistent, as his chest failed to move as consistently as Minhyuk had been accustomed to. Hyungwon had barely opened his eyes for the last couple of days, the light too bright and painful to look at. Minhyuk sat on the edge of the tub, the vial in his hand, every thought that ran through his mind begging for Hyungwon to be okay. He used his free hand to run his fingers to Hyungwon’s floppy wet hair, and then grabbed his chin and pushed his head back. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he pushed the purple flower into his mouth “I promise.”

He stood up and put his hands on the edge he had previously been sitting on, lifting his legs and placing them on either side of Hyungwon’s body. Once both his feet were straddling Hyungwon’s waist he lowered himself into the tub, wrapping an arm around the frail body below him. He trailed the other hand up towards Hyungwon’s neck, then slipped it past his chest and down to his waist reaching for his hand. 

He felt the skinny hand in his own, he was so used to its shape and texture. They had laid in the ice cold water silently for a few minutes when Minhyuk felt Hyungwon strongly squeeze his hand. 


End file.
